Rearrange the equation so $n$ is the independent variable. $3m-2n=12$ $m=$
To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $m$. $\begin{aligned}3m-2n&=12\\\\ 3m&=2n+12\\\\ m&=\dfrac{2n}{3}+\dfrac{12}{3}\\\\ m&=\dfrac23n+4 \end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $n$ is the independent variable: $m=\dfrac{2}{3}n+4$